Roger and Mimi, Ten Story Shuffle
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: Music on Shuffle. Let the Mimi and Roger stories flow... Rated T for language, among other things...


_I'm sure almost everyone has heard of this challenge. Pick a couple, a story, or anything else that floats your boat. Put music player on shuffle. When a song starts, start the fic. When the song is finished stop writing. Repeat ten times. _

_Ooh gosh, I hope the fact that I went back to edit a few spelling errors isn't cheating... Eeek..._

_I'm Not That Girl_

Mimi stared longingly at the two dancing on the sidewalk below her balcony. She had been watching the man from afar for several days. It's not like she was stalking him or anything, she just _noticed_ him.

All she knew of him was his name, Roger, and the fact he played guitar in a rock band.

_I guess for now I'm just not that girl_, Mimi thought sadly.

"Mimi! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Angel called.

_Oh well._

_I Want to Hold Your Hand_

_He's cute when he blushes, _Mimi thought as she caught hold of Roger's hand.

_God, her hands are cold, _the blonde rocker thought.

Both felt instant electricity when their fingers touched, but both were too afraid to act on it.

_Maybe he needs some persuasion, _Mimi thought, a sly smile creeping onto her lips.

"Wanna dance?"

_One Song Glory_

Roger looked out at the loft from his desk with a pained expression.

"What's wrong, babe?" Mimi asked, coming over to straddle his lap and plant a kiss on his cheek.

The musician just sighed and buried his face into the dancer's hair.

"I can't write."

Mimi chuckled, "Of course you can, silly."

He sighed again, "I can't find my song."

"You have me."

He smiled, that was all he needed.

_Wasted Years_

Roger screamed at the stones littered around the grounds.

"WHY?" the pained musician hollered.

Hot tears of anger and frustration rolled down his face. He knelt to his knees, "Why?" he whispered, his voice breaking.

He should have known, after Angel, how precious time was. But the wasted years were gone. He threw his hands to the sky, and for the first time ever, Roger Davis prayed.

He prayed to God that his Mimi was someplace without cold streets, evil drug dealers and AZT. He prayed that the Lord would take him then and there, just to be with his fiery lover. He prayed that the golden years would return.

After an eternity of broken sobs the man looked at the gravestones all around him. He found Mimi's and whispered, "You were my golden years. I love you."

And the pained man left without another word.

_RENT_

"Rog?" came a voice from behind him.

"Yeah Meems?" He replied, looking at her chocolate eyes.

"Um, it's the first of the month," She said, looking at him imploringly.

"And?" He could be so clueless sometimes.

"How we gonna pay last month's rent?" She questioned.

"Oh shit. God, I'm so stupid. I dunno, Mimi," He said.

"I guess we're just not gonna pay."

She smiled at his comment, shrugged, and walked into the kitchen for some coffee.

_Through the Years and Far Away_

Mimi looked up at the ceiling of the bedroom she shared with Roger. He was snoring softly next to her. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and walked out of the dark room quietly.

She looked up at the sky and stared at the stars.

_You there Angel?_ She wondered.

Needing no response to continue, the dancer continued thinking, _I miss you. I know you're up there somewhere watching over me and Rog and Collins and everyone else._

_Things are going great, but you know that already. _Mimi smiled, thinking of Roger, _I love him so much, chica. I wish I could go back in time and make up the lost time. Bring you back through the years and from far away._

"Meems?" Roger questioned sleepily, walking up behind her, "Whatcha doing?"

"Just thinking." Mimi replied, kissing him as he smiled, returning the kiss.

_Love you guys, _Angel thought, through the years and far away.

_Leave Out All the Rest_

Roger looked at Mimi, still beautiful as tears ran down her face. It was his time, the rocker knew for sure. He didn't want to leave her, God knows he didn't, but he had to. She was strong, she could handle anything.

"When my time comes," He rasped, his voice rough, "Forget the wrong that I've done."

"Rog," Mimi sobbed, clutching his hand.

"I'm sorry babe; keep me in your memory. Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty, just think of the good times. I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes.

_Defying Gravity_

"Rog! How could you do that?" The dancer exclaimed in exasperation.

"He was all over you! How could I not do something? He was drunk and horny!" He countered.

"I work in a strip club for God's sake, I think, oh I don't know, every guy in there is horny! What do you expect: they'll want to talk about the national debate or something?" Mimi screeched.

"Look, I can't take much more of this!" Roger shouted.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Mimi's face shattered, hurt written all over her features.

"No, God no, of course not. You make me feel like I can do anything. Why would I ever break up with you?" He replied, taking her into his arms.

"When I'm with you I could defy gravity," When Mimi chuckled at his words; Roger quickly covered his ass, "Don't ever tell anyone I said that. Ever."

"I'm sorry," Mimi whispered.

"Me too," Roger said, kissing her with his whole heart.

_Ball and Chain_

As he looked across the loft, Roger remembered the times long gone. _God I was a loser, _he thought.

After April but before kicking his smack addiction, he felt like he had a ball and chain strapped to his ankle all the time.

He'd get high and then do who knows what. It was like he was running but never going far. He felt sick and tired all the time. Before he met Mimi, he just wanted the pain to end.

Now that he thought of it, Mimi was the one who led him out of the darkness, even as she struggled with her own problems.

_I love her more than anything, _he thought. _I guess I'm not destined to a life of constant pain. _He smiled to himself, looking across the loft again before looking to his guitar.

_Supermasive Black Hole_

Mimi let her hands slide down his arms, making him shiver.

_Yeah, that's it, _She thought, licking her lips, _You know you love it._

_Oh, she plays dirty, _Roger thought. _Well two can play that game._

Roger suddenly grabbed Mimi, his patience snapping. His lips crashed on hers, and it felt like a huge hole in his chest had just been filled.

The lovers moaned simultaneously, and each forgot the cruelties of the world.

_Well, what do ya think??? It's my first published fic... Any comments, questions, concerns??? Please review, you'll make my heart happy. Heehee, my mom says that..._


End file.
